Slip into Madness
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: People say that robots are mindless machines who have no emotions. Yet, there is a blonde robot who is losing his mind and feeling constantly confused. Ever since that sword stabbed him, he's been wasting away from sanity and plunging into the depths known as madness. And his friends have no idea how to bring him back. Takes place in Rebooted. Rated T for blood and violence.


"AttenTION!"

At the high quality echo of General Cryptor's command, the hordes of robots scramble into a 5x15 array to look more in order. They stomped one foot on the ground and stood at attention. Cryptor put his hands behind his back as he walked down the row of robotic creatures known as Nindroids, his face constantly switching between the emotions of anger and disgust. Oh how he wished that he wasn't in charge of his somewhat idiotic army.

'This army or morons will never seize to unamaze me.'

His gaze drifted towards Mindroid as he thought of the word 'idiot.'

The sound of metallic legs startled the robots as the Overlord, in his spider leg form carrying an unconscious Cyrus Borg with a robotic eyepiece attacked to his face, scurried between the rows of Nindroids. His presence frightened his minions, making one stiff up with nervousness as he passed by. Cryptor stood at his own attention as the Overlord perched himself in front of the general. He spoke with those horrid breathe in between each phrase, only making him more terrifying

"I trust that things are going well under your command General Cryptor?"

"Yes sir. Each Nindroid minion is in top shape, upgraded until they couldn't be upgraded anymore. We are ready for battle."

"Yes, good. Very good my general."

"Thank you sir. I took the liberty of planning our first attack: a full scale attack on the ninja. We will destroy every last one of them-"

"FOOL!"

"Uh...uh-uh...what sir?"

"Though the destruction of those pesky ninja will be nice, their agonizing screams would be music to my ears. But you know what I want. I want the Golden One!"

"Y-y-yes...of course sir. We will be sure to take Lloyd hostage in the process. His golden power will only make us stronger, so there's no way that he could stop us. And since there's so many of us, I doubt those Techno Blades will do the ninja any good."

"Hm! You sound confident Cryptor, but will you use that confidence to get me what I want?"

"Your wish is our command sir, right boys?"

Silence filled the room. The Nindroids hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation at all. They were doing their own little activities while they waited for their next command. Some were reading, some were sleeping, there was even a game of poker going on inside the crowd. Cryptor exploded in a harsh yell, he had quite the temper

"RIGHT BOYS?!"

The Nindroid's jumped from the sudden yelling and they stood at attention once more and answered with a cheer

"SIR YES SIR!"

General Cryptor gave the Overlord a reassuring nod that he indeed knew what he was doing. But Overlord didn't nod back, he just stared at him with those cold, distorted yellow eyes that could see right though his anatomy. Cryptor rubbed his right hand nervously, feeling awkward with his master just staring at him. Eventually, the Overlord spoke in that raspy voice again

"I hope you know what you're doing."

He turned around and scurried towards the elevator that he would take back to the 100th floor, where his so called 'lair' is. The silver blue door slid open, but the Ovelord didn't enter it. The Nindroids just stood there with curiosity as he just stood there, like he was frozen in deep thought. Suddenly, he spoke up

"There's something else I want you to do Cryptor."

"Sir?"

"Come with me to the 100th floor. There's something that you need for your mission. There's someone else that I want other than the Golden One."

"And who would that be?"

The Overlord turned around, the yellow of his eye just glimpsing at Cryptor, who was as curious as ever.

"The Original Nindroid."

* * *

><p><strong>Prologues, they're still so freaking awesome. <strong>

**I will update The Diamond Dare Show tomorrow...hopefully. **

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
